Sick day
by REBD
Summary: What do you do when your a Rogue and you need a sick day
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own any of it! Because if I did Trickster would have died and would have wound up with Piper**

It start out the other rogues were sick; James brought the flu home from school, and share it with everyone! Piper was the only one not to come down with it at the time.

So he looked after the others. Not so bad and the other did get better, but when Piper was the one to get sick the other plan a heisted. Piper was left all alone.

Piper was flicking thought the chancel on the TV when Piper cell rang. Leaning over and pick it up. He wavers with a sudden dizzier spell. He picks up the phone. It was Len on the phone. He said "Piper you have to come and bail you out of jail".

"Len" Piper said "if you're in there you robing the bank they are not going to let me bail you out!"

"Were not" Len said we got pulled over before we got there and Digger told the cop what he thought of her for pulling us over and why and to make a long story short we need you to bail us out!"

"But Len I'm sick" Piper said. Not really wanting to go out in the cold. That when digger voice cut in and said "you better get your whinny little ass down here and bail us out we have a job to do " he then hung up.

Piper looked at the phone oh it was tempting after that, to leave them their, but they would find a way out, one way or another and he didn't want to have to deal with them when they got back if didn't help them.

So he bundle himself up got the emergency money from the back of the freezer under the ice cream tub. But digging in the freezer made him shiver. He then headed out the door. He had to walk across town. After he got there and bails the other out the other they got in the van, but did the go home no! They headed for the bank.

Piper stood on the side line as the flash took the other to jail again. James managed to escape and Piper slipped away into an alley, only to get spotted by and grab the Flash.

The Flash shook me trying to get me to talk, and tell him my part in the heisted. I taught him a lesion. The moment the flash stopped shaking me. I pull my scarf down and threw up on him. I then collapsed in to the arm of kid flash.

* * *

**The flash point of view:**

I round up most of the rogues. I was pretty shore there was at least one more. Looking over the crowed I spotted the Pied piper ducking in to an alley. He wasn't in costume but I didn't want to take changes and let him get away to help free the other.

So I went in one side of the alley Kid Flash went into the other so he could get away if he tried that hypnotic disappearing acted.

Surprising I caught him. I gave him a little shake to get him to talk. Un expectantly he turned as green as the scarf he was wearing, and then threw up on me. Well I cleaned the green goo off my suit Kid Flash caught Piper.

I looked over at him he seemed to be unconscious. Kid Flash placed his hand to Piper forehead. Then looked to me with a worried look on his face and said "I think he has a fever a bad one.

**tell me what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own to bad don't own any of it because it I did the Trickster wouldn't have died and he would have wounded up with Pied piper!**

**Trickster James Jess 12, Pied Piper Hartley Rathaway 12**

Kid Flash held on to Piper looking at him then at the Flash and asked "what do we do? We can't send him to Jail he didn't do anything!"

The Flash nodded and said "we also can't send him back to the rogue s hideout there's no one there. We just sent them all to jail."

Wally was still holding him, only to have Piper pull out of his arms by the Trickster. Who managed to get Piper on his back, and then took off with him up and up thanks to his air walkers.

Wally and Barry yelled to him to come back but Trick paid them no mind, and caped going on and out of the flashers reach. Then they both despaired thanks to James cape.

James and Hartley were over the river, on their way back to keystone. Trick was trying to run to get some space between them, and the speedster. Piper started to shiver violently. Tick tried to see what was wrong, only to stumble and they both fell from the sky and into the river, Trickster did what anyone scared of heights did, when they're falling from the sky, he screamed.

Wally and Barry were still trying, to find the two missing rogues. They then heard James scream and took off in that direction, to get there in time to see them both hit the water.

James was aware of two things when he was underwater. 1. It was really cold, and wonders for a second why Caption Cold likes it so much? 2. Piper was unconscious so he was likely try to breath water!

James struggled but managed to get himself and Piper to the surfaced, and as he did, they were grabbed and the next thing he knew they were on shore. James looked up into the eyes of kid flash. Then he looked over to the flash. He was then patting Piper on the back, as he coughed up water, and shivering worse than he was before.

Wally looked at Barry even more worried than he was before. "What are we going to do now?" "Well" Barry said "you take James to the mount. Then you and the other are in charge of him. Keep James under control." Wally then asked "what about Piper?" "I'm going get him a change of clothes, and then I'm going to taking him to the Watch tower."

"Wait" James said "you can't" was all he got to say. Because the next thing he knew he was standing in front of a green skinned girl.

"Who your little friend" M'gann asked.

Wally smiled at M'gann and said "this is James. And we have to look after him!" Yay M'gann said.

"Who say's so, Baywatch" said Artemis.

"Flash said so" yelled Wally and as they fight, M'gann notes that James is soaking wet.

She tried to remember, what she saw on TV about babysitting. Well one thing, didn't leave the one, you're looking after in wet clothes. She should get him changed, but she didn't have anything to change him into.

M'gann went over and tapped Wally on the shoulder, and said "he needs dry clothes." "Ok" Wally said but before he could leave James don't forget my puppet case, and Hart's rats he can't look after them right now. Artemis said "don't you "but that was as far as she got, before Wally was gone and back.

With a backpack, medium size trunk and two rats in a cage. "Yay" James said taking the trunk. M'gann took the backpack leaving Wally with the rats.

Artemis shattered" I can't believe you brought vermin here. Very soon, will be overrun with though things."

"Aw" is Artie scared of rats" Wally asked as he held up the cage.

M'gann said "Wally that not nice!"

"Yah" James said "you're shaken up Ra'shell and Remy. You be happy he could have brought all the rats Hart feeds not just the one he keeps as pets"

"How many more rats does he have?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know" James said "how many are in a horde."

"Let's not think about it" M'gann said "let get James a bath, and it to some dry clothes. Then I'll make you all something to eat." So M'gann floated off with James.

Batman appeared on screen, to tell the team that there will be no missions, till thing are cleared up with the flash's rouge and that was it and he was gone.

"Great" Artemis said "I was looking forward to a fight."

Wally laughed "you want a fight, get James to take two of these pill. I'm going to find someplace to hide." And Wally left.

Artemis went to the kitchen to find Wally eating cookies on top of the fridge. The two rats were there to on the table, still in there cage.

Artemis rolled her eyes, as M'gann came back with James. Artemis trusted the bottle out and told James he had to take them. James yelled" noooo!" And kicked the bottle out of her hand, and made a run for it.

As he was running down the hall he came across Conner. Did a flying flip over his head landed and then round the corner and then James locked him in the bathroom.

Artemis got there as the door slammed shut, she them banged on the bathroom door, and a voice on the other side said "occupied"

Artemis growl and yelled "open this door and let me in."

James answers with "not by the hair of my chinny chin chin."

Artemis said I'll just continue to beet on the door." James told her "that's not how that goes!"

Aqua lad showed up to see, what was going on, only to bear witness to Artemis get Conner to knock down a bathroom door.

After that had happen, there was no one in there only a stuffed bunny on the toilet tank. Artemis marched over to the bunny and picked it up by the ears, only for the head to come off the body hit the ground, and exploded in a splatter of glue, Covering Aqua lad, Conner and Artemis. She glared at the head only for it to inflate and pop in a burst of glitter.

They all went back to the kitchen only for kid flash to start laughing, so hard he almost rolled from his place on top of the fridge.

* * *

**Well elsewhere:**

The flash had changed Piper into his Pied piper suit. The flash went fast as he could, without chill Piper any more then he already was. Thought to the central city zeta tube and then up to the watch tower. Were he was greeted by Wonder Women, happy greeting turned to concern when she noticed the child in his arms.

She placed her hand on the child head and gasped. She looked at the Flash and the both ran to the med bay.

There hope you like it! : D there is a poll let me know what stories you want updated.


End file.
